witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
The Magdalena
The Magdalena The Magdalena is an American comic book heroine created by Top Cow Productions. She did not have her own on-going series for many years, but had two limited series and has been featured in comics with The Darkness, the Witchblade, Tomb Raider, The Angelus and Vampirella. She first appeared in The Darkness #15 (June 1998). Her ongoing series started April 2010. Background After the crucifixion and resurrection of Jesus Christ, Mary Magdalene, reputed to be his wife, gave birth to a daughter, Sarah. From this child is descended the holy lineage of the Magdalena, a royal bloodline that passes great power and great honor from mother to daughter. The Magdelena serves as the warrior and protector of the Catholic Church. The Magdalena has the ability to see into the human heart, to show people the error of their ways and give them the choice to redeem their sins. There is only one in a generation, and she alone stands and takes arms against the evils of the world. Apart from the powers she is born with, the Magdalena wields the Spear of Destiny, the spear that pierced the side of Christ, as a holy and formidable weapon against the twisted and the evil. Since the Middle Ages, the Roman Catholic Church has been the Magdalena's employer. They raise her from childhood and train her until she is ready to take hold of her destiny. It is the Inquisition, a secretive and mystical but powerful council of cardinals, that oversees the Magdalena's activities and chooses her missions. Incarnations Three Magdalena have been depicted in detail in the Top Cow universe. Sister Rosalia When introduced Rosalia was 33 years old. Raped as a teenager, she gave birth to a daughter who is assumed to have been taken from her and brought up in a convent somewhere. She was sent to investigate possible vampire killings in France. She found the vampires and discovered they were humans infected with a virus and saw they were not evil. She was killed by the soldiers of the Inquisition, the Garduna, for trying to prevent them from slaughtering the 'vampires'. Chronologically Rosalia was the first Magdalena readers encountered, although the Blood Divine mini series (#1 - 3) which she starred in was the Magdalena's second printed appearance. The mini-series was created by Marcia Chen and Joe Benitez. Sister Mariella Mariella was the above mentioned daughter of Rosalia. She debuted in the first printed appearance of the Magdalena in The Darkness #15 - 18, and then appeared again in Magdalena/Angelus #1/2. Mariella must have been in her later teens/early twenties when called as the next Magdalena. She was sent to kill the Darkness with the Spear of Destiny but unbeknownst to her she was not yet fully trained. Even after the Sisters of the Order of Magdalene performed the ritual which gave her the ability to reveal a person's sins, she was still defeated by Jackie Estacado and left for dead. Having recovered from her combat with Jackie, Mariella received word of where the Spear of Destiny was and set out to retrieve it. In the process she encountered the Angelus and Appolonia Francetti and was again left for dead. It is not clear what has actually happened to Mariella. She was clearly stated to be alive following her appearance in Magdalena/Angelus #1/2 but was never seen again. Since a new Magdalena was called to replace her, Mariella presumably died on a mission not yet depicted. Mariella was sent on these two very dangerous missions by Cardinal Innocent and then by an anonymous letter. The possibility was raised that someone within the Church, probably Cardinal Innocent, wanted an end to the Magdalena and her line because of their true origin. Mariella appeared in The Darkness #15 - 18 by Malachy Coney and Joe Benitez. She re-appeared in the Magdalena / Angelus one-shot, by Marcia Chen and Brian Ching. Patience The third Magdalena seen was named Patience. There is no information yet on her exact lineage or her relation to her two immediate predecessors, and she appears too old to be a daughter of Mariella. Patience was in her novitiate but left her convent suddenly, forcing the Inquisition to send an agent, Kristof, to track her down when her time came to assume the mantle. Kristof found her living on the streets of New York City with a new found friend, a homeless girl called Rowan Barry. Kristof became Patience's mentor and gave her basic training in her new role. Patience was initially hesitant but gave in to her destiny when Rowan was abducted by agents of an evil force. The events of her first adventure in her new role led to a disagreement with Kristof and the Inquisition, prompting her to declare herself independent of their control but allied with them only when their goals did not conflict with her sense of ethics. Patience was sighted again when Sara Pezzini, an officer of the New York City Police Department and wielder of the Witchblade, was attacked by a bloodthirsty demon, posing as a young woman. Sara found that this enigmatic Magdalena might prove a valuable ally against an unspeakable evil that roams the streets of New York City. Patience appeared in Magdalena/Vampirella #1 by David Wohl and Joe Benitez, in Witchblade #62-65 by David Wohl and Francis Manapul and also in the new Magdalena mini-series by Brian Holguin and Eric Basaldua. Benedetta Maria Ferro Benedetta was a past Magdalena who appeared in the Darkness one shot, Black Sails Appearances Sister Mariella Darkness #15 - June 1998 Chapter 1; Part 1 - Spear of Destiny The story begins with a recounting of how theSpear of Destiny was recovered by the Magdalena from Adolf Hitler at the end of World War II. In Vatican City the previous Magdalena lies in state in a chapel while her daughter Sister Mariella, the new Magdalena, is sent on a mission to destroy Jackie Estacado, the Darkness, by Cardinal Innocent and is given the Spear of Destiny to use against him. In New York City, Jackie's planning his nights entertainment which involves tormenting drunks. He also has an appointment at the hospital to see Frankie Francetti who is visiting his daughter Appolonia who is in a coma. He then goes home and is jumped by the Magdalena, wielding the Spear of Destiny. She pins him to the floor, about to thrust the spear into his chest… Darkness #16 - July 1998'''Chapter 1; Part 2 - Spear of Destiny Cardinal Innocent has called Cardinal Jasper to see him, saying he needs someone to take 'credit' for his setting some delicate events in motion. Deeply honored, Jasper agrees. Back in New York City, Jackie throws the Magdalena across the room and breaks the spear in two. The fight continues and the two crash through the window and down onto a passing bus which breaks suddenly, throwing the pair into a toy store. The Magdalena hides but Jackie's coming for her… '''Darkness #17 - September 1998 Chapter 2; Part 1 - Spear of Destiny Jackie stalks around the toy store, unable to find the Magdalena until she drops from the ceiling and tries to stab him in the throat. The two tussle some more, Jackie gets the better of her and throws her into a pile of toys. She uses one of the toys to conceal her gun and shoots him. He feigns repentance and uses this to get close enough to her to grab her and try and to strangle her. He then lets her go, he wants to know why she's been sent to kill him. She tells him the story of Mary Magdalene and their line. The police then storm the store so Jackie sets his Darklings on them, when he looks around again the Magdalena has gone. Darkness #18 - November 1998 Chapter 2; Part 2 - Spear of Destiny Cardinals Jasper and Innocent are on their way to a meeting, Innocent tells Jasper to follow his instructions when answering questions. The meeting is actually an Inquisition with the Grand Inquisitors charging Jasper with sending the Magdalena on a mission without the proper authorization. He answers yes to the charges as guided by Innocent and is bound and taken away. Back in New York Jackie's looking for the Magdalena, who's in a church praying when she's joined by three nuns, The Sisters of the Order of Magdalene, who inform her that she is not yet fully prepared for her duties as the Magdalena. In one of the city's hospitals two people who were hurt in the bus crash have the Spear of Destiny, although they do not know what it is. One of them places it on a gurney and it's wheeled away to the room of Appolonia Francetti, who is then lifted onto the gurney. Back in the church the sisters perform the ritual which gives the Magdalena the ability to reveal a person's sins to them. Jackie then arrives and the Darklings fight briefly with the sisters before the Magdalena uses her new power on Jackie. However the light this creates is limited and the Darkness can still function. Tentacles grab the sisters and the Magdalena. In the hospital the Spear has had an effect on Appolonia. Later a priest enters the church and discovers the Magdalena and the sisters crucified. These issues of The Darkness are collected in the third Darkness trade paperback The Spear of Destiny. Magdalena/Angelus #1/2 - November 2001 In a temple deep in the Amazon rainforest the Angelus, formerly Lauren Francetti, resides with her daughter Appolonia. In Rome, Sister Mariella, the Magdalena, has woken after months in a coma following her run in with Jackie Estacado and is ready to leave hospital. Just before she does a letter is pushed under the door of her room which tells her the Spear of Destiny is in the Amazon Rainforest. Mariella travels there and enters the temple, encountering the Angelus for the first time who sets her guards on her. Mariella deals with them and then fights the Angelus, she is about to kill her when Appolonia appears with the Spear of Destiny. It is clear Appolonia has chosen to use the dark power of the spear. Mariella offers her a chance of redemption which she refuses. She then wraps Mariella in tentacles which constrict around her until she passes out. However with Appolonia now part of the Darkness she is the Angelus' enemy. Appolonia cannot fight her mother and flees the temple. The Angelus flies away, leaving her daughter and her former life as Lauren behind. Sister rosalia Magdalena Preview - 2000 In this black and white issue we see the first few pages of #1, up to the point where the Magdalena arrives. Also in this issue are some original sketches and the development sketches for the action figure. Magdalena - #1 April 2000 (Top Cow Classics Black and White #1 - October 2002) In a church in France a priest is murdered, his body drained of blood. The Magdalena, Sister Rosalia, is sent to investigate. In the Vatican a Father Jasper comes to visit Cardinal Innocent about some relics he's found in his church in Belgium. The Magdalena is investigating the murder scene and follows the killer's tracks into the graveyard, where she comes face to face with a vampire whom she fights but cannot kill. She then encounters a group of vampires… Magdalena - #2 June 2000 One of the vampires threatens to kill Rosalia but is called off by one of her peers. Rosalia prepares to fight again but all the vampires have disappeared. When inside again she grabs a phone and lets the Vatican know vampires are present. Father Jasper and the Cardinal begin to read the letter found with the relics and learn of the first Magdalena, Arianne de la Croix, whose mother left her with Cathar Sisters for her safety whilst she fought against the persecution of the Cathars and the Inquisition. The Vatican send two Garduna, soldiers of the Inquisition, who bring with them weapons to use against the vampires. Rosalia decides they should travel to Paris to look for the vampires as there have been killings there too. Once in Paris Rosalia talks to some prostitutes as one of the victims was a prostitute. They point her towards a club where kids go dressed as vampires. On the walk there she sees a face which triggers memories of her being raped as a teenager and the child she had as a result of that. Once inside the club Rosalia heads upstairs and finds a room full of vampires, she tries to fight but is knocked unconscious… Magdalena - #3 January 2001 Cardinal Innocent feels certain the letter and relics are false and has them sent for verification. Rosalia wakes up in a chateau surrounded by vampires, she's shocked and angry to find humans there too until the leader of the group, who are named the Vampiri, explains that their vampirism is actually a virus which renders them unable to produce hemoglobin, causing them to require human blood. However they only drink from willing donors. Convinced of the groups' innocence she vows to leave them alone, but the Garduna have found them. Though Rosalia tries to stop them they don't listen and she has to fight them. They better her and slit her throat, leaving her for dead. Back in Rome Cardinal Innocent is informed that the relics and letter are genuine. The letter tells how Jesus and Mary Magdalene were members of Royal houses who married. When Jesus was killed Mary fled to Egypt and gave birth to a daughter, Sarah. In their absence corrupt men built a web of lies and rumours around them and founded a religion on the basis of Jesus' reputation. The Cardinal is devastated by this news, while Rosalia lies in her coffin in peace. These issues, along with the Magdalena/Angelus #1/2 were collected in the TPB Blood Divine. Patience Mini Series Preview - May 2003 In this black and white preview we see one Magdalena being laid to rest, and a Shepherd being sent to train the next Magdalena who is in a convent in Nova Scotia. Upon arrival it is clear the next young woman to carry the title has left the convent. The girl, Patience, is in New York with another runaway named Rowan, they are finding somewhere to sleep for the night when Patience is grabbed. A fight ensues and it becomes clear that the man knows of Patience's convent life and has something to tell her... Magdalena Vol. 2 #1 - July 2003 A Shepherd is sent to a convent in Nova Scotia to begin the training of the next Magdalena, however when he arrives there he finds the young girl gone. In New York the next Magdalena, Patience, is with another runaway Rowan. While trying to find somewhere to sleep for the night Patience is grabbed by a man, the Shepherd. She fights him but stops when she realizes he's part of the church. His name is Kristof and he takes Patience to a nearby church to explain why he's come for her. While they are inside Rowan is kidnapped. Patience reluctantly agrees to travel with Kristof to Malta to begin her training and is shown the shattered Spear of Destiny. Magdalena Vol. 2 #2 - September 2003 The issue begins with the telling of two stories; that of the Spear of Longinus, which was used to pierce the side of Christ, and the Spear of Lugh which was used in the times of demons and druids to slay a monster, it's clear the two spears are one and the same. In Malta, Patience has been set the task of rebuilding the Spear but is unable to succeed until she pricks her finger, spilling her blood on the Spear. The Spear rebuilt, Patience returns to Kristof and Mathias. Mathias wants to take the spear but she refuses, claiming it's now a part of her, and demands to know what's going on. Mathias, Kristof and Patience walk in the grounds and Patience learns of the cult of the Bright Hand. Mathias then calls for Patience and Kristof to be arrested, they resist and fight with the soldiers present. Patience then corners Mathias and demands to know where Rowan is, we see a ritual in Prague and Rowan in chains… Magdalena Vol. 2 #3 - November 2003 The Bright Hand perform the first part of a ritual that will bring back the Gods of Old using Rowan as a sacrifice. Patience, Kristof and many Knights make their way to the site. When they touch down battle commences. Patience sees Rowan about to be burned alive and races to save her as Kristof and the Knights try to stop the rest of the ritual. Something is still coming from the sky and under Rowan's instruction Patience throws the Spear of Destiny into it to try and stop the process. A huge demon appears and bears down upon them all… Magdalena Vol. 2 #4 - December 2003 Having unwittingly released the demon Chernobog, Patience does her best to prevent the ritual being completed by killing the leader of the Bright Hand. Patience embraces her faith and flies into the sky, where she sees visions of previous Magdalenas and then the Spear of Destiny. She races to the Spear but when she reaches it she's unable to remove it from the stone in which it's embedded. The Devil then comes to her as a snake and tries to sway her faith and resolve. She resists his temptation and grabs the spear, using it to slay the snake and then Chernobog. At the 'debriefing' three days later in Malta Patience makes it clear that she is not merely there to follow orders, that she wants to seek answers too. Kristof follows her out of the room, reminding the elders he serves the Magdalena. Patience/Witchblade Witchblade #62 - March 2003 A New York telecommunications company which by all accounts should have gone bust is still going strong. The Feds want to know how they've managed to keep going for so long so they send in an agent to investigate the company. Working late one night this agent is killed by a mysterious, and very attractive, young woman. Sara and Jake are investigating the murder. In Clinton, aka Hell's Kitchen, Patience, the Magdalena, receives her next mission… Sara revisits the scene of crime late that night and spots an attractive woman out on the roof and goes out to question her. She and the Witchblade become paralyzed by a group of blue coloured entities, seemingly controlled by the woman. The Magdalena then appears and saves Sara's neck and kills the woman. The two have work to do... Witchblade #63 - April 2003 Sara and Jake's chief suspect for the murder of Steven Scott, Jon Epner, is also murdered by a very attractive young woman, just as Jake comes through the door to question to him. Meanwhile Sara is at the Medical Examiner's discovering, just as Patience said she would, a coin in the dead man's stomach. Sara meets Patience in Hell's Kitchen and the two discuss the next step to take, under the watch of Level 42. Strangely Patience knows they are being watched, causing the observers to question whether she is a "noble one". Their plan of action is to visit the monthly gathering of a sect who follow the teachings of King Solomon. Sara, Jake and Patience attend the meeting, the two ladies draw blanks but Jake leaves the room with a very attractive young woman. Sara and Patience follow them out and the woman turns out to be harmless, but the same can't be said for the concrete tentacles which rise from the ground behind them… Witchblade #64 - May 2003 The tentacles turn out to be just an illusion created by a young boy, Sara and Jake question him but don't get very far before his father comes in and takes the child home. They do get a lead however and follow it up by visiting another boy's house to check out his room, what they find is disturbing. Patience goes off on her own to do some more digging and Sara is left on her own as Jake has disappeared too. Patience's digging leads her to an underground cavern which she finds is full of young people, including one of the young men from the party the previous evening, who isn't pleased to see her at all... Witchblade #65 - June 2003 The Magdalena is being held by Carl Sonnenfeld, leader of the Solites, unable to defend herself. Sara has lost Jake and is seriously regretting letting Patience handle the Solites on her own. She goes to the Solites' meeting place and finds the entrance to the underground chamber. Sara saves Patience from a demon, takes on Carl and destroys the book the group were using. This releases a host of demons which Sara and Patience battle together. When they're done they realise Jacob Kaplan has made a quick exit. Jacob has returned home and is chastised by his mother for screwing up her plans, which is overheard by Sara and Patience. Sara arrests Melissa Kaplan for the murders of Jonathan Epner and Agents Steven Scott and Daniel Muldoon. Jacob isn't charged but it's clear he's still misusing his powers… Witchblade Animated #1 - August 2003 In this issue Sara Pezzini and Patience meet up to investigate the murder of a Catholic priest who Patience reveals was guarding an artifact which gives the holder the ability to control the Darkness, aka Jackie Estacado. The two track down the thief/murderer and prepare for a showdown. Witchblade #82 - March 2005 Witch Hunt; Part 3 of 6 Sara manages to deal with one of the creatures, but the other one gets the better of her, until they are sucked into a jar which is being held by the Curator. Understandably Sara wants to know what the hell's going on. All he tells her is that the beasts were summoned from another world to deal with her, and that she is 'one of the thirteen' Before they can get any more answers from him he vanishes. It begins to rain so Sara and Gleason set off for home (again!). Elsewhere Father Fiorentino attends a meeting of priests who are plotting something, something which requires Sara to be out of the way to succeed. Once home Sara's getting ready for bed when she sees she has a visitor, the Magdalena aka Patience. Patience warns Sara away from her investigations into what happened at the church. Not appreciating being threatened in her own home Sara forces Patience to leave, and then gets a knock on the door from Jake. Sara has no clue what's going on but is determined to find out… Witchblade #105 - June 2007 Divine Intervention. Sara must help her friend Patience on a dangerous mission where she discovers what life is like without the Witchblade's assistance. First Born - March 26, 2008 Sara Pezzini prepares to give birth to her first child, but the forces of Light and Dark both covet the offspring of the Witchblade bearer. Patience/Tombraider Tomb Raider #46 - September 2004 Gathering Storm; Part 1 of 3 Lara Croft receives a call from Witchblade wielder Sara Pezzini who needs help with the murder of Tom Judge, or more precisely the nature of the artifact known as the Rapture which was in his possession. Lara travels to Rome for further information at the Sanctum Archives, but the keeper doesn't want to discuss the Rapture. She sets off to visit another source and just as she leaves a car pulls up at the archives and the occupants murder the guards and archivist and steal a book. In the Vatican City Kristof is party to what is to be done about the theft of the book. Lara calls on a former school teacher and expert on ancient civilizations to discuss the Rapture, he tells her the Rapture was thought to allow people travel across dimensions and even into hell. A car then pulls up and the book thief gets out. Lara fights with the man's body guards but is then put down by the man and the Professor is kidnapped. Lara follows but is chased down by a helicopter and confronted, by the Magdalena… Tomb Raider #47 - November 2004 Gathering Storm; Part 2 of 3 The Magdalena, Patience, takes on Lara, the Vatican believing it is Lara who has stolen the book. Lara protests her innocence and her need to get after the Professor and his kidnappers. Patience uses the spear to look inside Lara's heart and sees no evil, and then the spear flies from her hands. Lara beats her and sets off again, as she does Kristof fires at her from the circling helicopter. In Naples the Professor has been beaten in an attempt to get his cooperation in reading the book and finding the clues to the Rapture's whereabouts. Lara contacts an Inspector Castleberry in England and finds out the man she's after is Carlos Delarch, an underworld figure and arms dealer who also happens to be a warlock. In Malta Patience is preparing for her next encounter with Lara although she is having doubts about her mission. On her way to Naples Lara is intercepted by Patience, and Kristof, whilst travelling across a bridge. The two fight and Lara throws Patience over the edge of the bridge, although she gets a hand hold and doesn't fall far. Lara then helps Patience back up. Shocked by Lara's gesture Patience then foils Kristof's attempt to shoot Lara and they leave together for Naples. In the Vatican City a Cardinal receives a call from Kristof confirming Patience's new status as a rogue… Tomb Raider #48 - January 2005 Gathering Storm Part 3 of 3 Lara and Patience race to Naples to try and find Delarch, and Professor Drew, before he gets his hands on the Rapture. In Malta Kristof reports back on Patience's behavior, which results in an elite squad of Swiss Guards being sent after Patience and Lara. The spear leads Lara and Patience in the right direction, but while they're trying to find the building Drew has discovered the way to locate the Rapture, which Delarch immediately puts into use. The pair reach the building and are attempting a stealthy entrance when the Swiss Guard catch up with them. The pair are fighting when a bolt of energy courses through the spear and destroys the guards. Lara and Patience then storm the building and deal with Delarch's bodyguards before preventing Delarch from completing the incantation and destroying the book. In the resulting vortex Delarch is killed. Patience/Darkness Darkness #22 - September 2005 All in the Family; Part 1 of 3 After traveling all over the world, Jackie finally returns home. He isn't the only one to return though. The Angelus is back, and she uses Butcher Joyce as bait to kill Jackie. Meanwhile, Patience and Kristof are at a museum featuring an exhibit about the "myth" of the Magdalena, where Kristof gives Patience her next mission. Darkness #23 - October 2005 All in the Family; Part 2 of 3 On orders from the church to defeat the Darkness, Patience heads to Jackie's house. Instead she finds the Angelus waiting there, as part of her plan to surprise Jackie. Meanwhile, Jackie is out with Apollonia, who's stalling him so he returns home as dawn breaks. An enraged Angelus attacks a confused Patience (the Angelus mistakes her for a previous Magdalena, Sister Mariella) and the darklings alert Jackie of the news. He returns to fight the Angelus. She flees, due to being half exhausted fighting Patience, who then faces the Darkness, who also mistakes her for Sister Mariella. He threatens to kill her but dawn breaks and his power fades, and Patience gets the upper hand. Apollonia returns to her mother the Angelus, who plans to kill Jackie at his next vulnerable time as the Darkness, later that day at dusk. Darkness #24 - November 2005 All in the Family; Part 3 of 3 Patience/Vampirella Magdalena/Vampirella Vol. 1 #1 - June 2003 Patience, aka The Magdalena, is in Paris investigating a bizarre series of murders where the victims have been corroded by acid. Vampirella is also in Paris hunting a vampire who secretes acid like most people do sweat or saliva. After a fight between these two Patience arrives at the scene and follows their trail through the hole burned in the pavement. When Patience and Vampirella come face to face a fight ensues as it's Patience's job to kill vampires and she doesn't realize Vampirella is different. The situation is explained and together they find and kill the vampire, which Vampirella feels is the product of a corrupt individual within the Catholic Church. Magdalena/Vampirella Vol. 2 #1 - November 2004 Vampirella is on the trail of a Mayan idol which she thinks could be used to cure her blood lust, she tracks it to where it's being sold but the buyer, Spencer, manages to get away. Elsewhere in New York the Magdalena is working 'free lance', fighting off some guys who want to take the spear from her. Following the fight she finds Kristof watching, he's returned to the Vatican fold and asks her for her help. They too want to track down the idol, and he informs her of the killings at its sale. For the idol's power to be unleashed it needs to be placed in its temple, which has just been discovered, and this is where Patience travels next. Vampirella is also at the temple and when Patience sees her she thinks Vampirella has the idol, but Vampirella fills her in on her side of the story. Before they can do anymore they're captured by Spencer. Spencer uses the idol and gains control over everyone in the temple, except Vampirella as she's a vampire. Vampirella then uses the Spear of Destiny to kill Spencer and stop the ritual. However the idol is destroyed, much to Vampirella's dismay. Witchblade/Magdalena/Vampirella #1 - August 2005 Sara, Patience and Vampirella are invited to a derelict fun fair by an ancient vampire lord named Farrin. He feels it will be a particularly exciting meal to drink the heroines' blood. Naturally the girls don't take kindly to this idea and rescue the 3 children Farrin's taken hostage as appetizers and then kill him with a holy water bomb. Patience also appeared in the limited Top Cow series Monster Wars with The Witchblade, Tomb Raider and The Darkness, battling Frankenstein, Dracula, the Werewolf and Dr Jekyll/Mr Hyde. Patience/Daredevil Faith collides when The Magdalena, warrior of the Catholic Church, and Daredevil, the Man Without Fear, meet in this stellar crossover. When an ancient demon is bent on settling old scores with the Catholic Church, it’s up to The Magdalena and Daredevil to stop him. Benedetta Maria Ferro Darkness 'Black Sails' - March 2005 In the year 1671, a Captain Osario is sailing aboard his galleon, the Gloria Al Dios, carrying treasure back from the New World, the newly discovered Americas. Also aboard to safeguard the treasure is a Native American Huartre and Signora Ferro, who mentions the Holy See has given her the task. Huarte brings up Miguel Estacado and the Darkness, whom Signora Ferro has not heard of before. (Apparently the Church has no knowledge of the Darkness, or hasn't seen reason to inform the Magdalena of him?) Huarte tells of Estacado and his ship which seeks ships carrying treasures, a ship that only appears at night. Right on cue, Estacado's ship appears and fires upon the Gloria Al Dios. Immediately Estacado and his crew board the galleon and attack the crew, seeking its treasure. All of the crew tries to defend the ship and treausre with their lives, including Captain Osario and Huarte, but they all fall and Estacado walks into the Captain's quarters, where Signora Ferro reveals herself as Benedetta Mario Ferro, otherwise known as The Magdalena. Estacado turns into the Darkness and the two fight, with Magdalena injuring the Darkness before he gets in a fatal blow. Knowing her death is imminent, she plunges the Spear of Destiny into the ship's hull, to prevent Estacado from claiming the treasure. As Benedetta kneels, waiting for death, Estacado takes what is left of the Spear, mainly just the spearhead, and flees back to his ship as the Magdalena and the Spanish Galleon sinks. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females